Chase and Zoey Relationship
The Zoey and Chase relationship (in fandom, known as Choey or Zase) is both the romantic and platonic pairing of the two main characters in Zoey 101, Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews. The two have been best friends since the first episode, Welcome to PCA. This is the main couple in the series and is also the most popular couple in the show. Background From the very first episode of Zoey 101, Chase has had a huge crush on Zoey, that never went away throughout the course of the series, no matter if he had a new girlfriend or not. Zoey's feelings for Chase are a little more complicated. She always thought of him as a friend, until the last season, where she finally figures out she loved him back. It so happened that Zoey left for England, and Chase was arguing with Logan and Michael, about how he didn't like Zoey that way, but when they beheaded the stuffed toy Zoey had gotten him, he splurged his feelings. Logan and Michael accidentally had made it so they were on Webchat with Zoey, and she heard the whole thing without Chase knowing. That is when Zoey realized her feelings for him and left back to PCA to tell him. Unfortunately, Chase had the same idea and traveled to England. Upon realizing the mishap, Chase reveals he can't come back to see Zoey because he promised his parents he would stay in England for at least one semester. They dated for a little while over Webchat, but discovered it was too difficult. They agreed to wait until he returned to PCA, although they could see other people in the meantime. Tendencies and evidence of relationship 'Season 1' In the first episode, Welcome to PCA, Chase sees Zoey for the first time when he's riding on his bike, and glances over at her, as if he's in love. He runs into a flagpole, and falls over, to which Zoey runs over to check on him. She notices that he has an arm injury and tries to comfort him. Afterward, the two talk and Chase gives her a tour of the entire campus and takes her to her room. At the end of the episode, Zoey tells Chase that she is glad that they're friends. It is clear by this point that Chase has a crush on Zoey. In the next episode, New Roomies, Chase takes advice from Logan and takes advantage of Zoey and her roommates arguing by spending more time with Zoey because of her having more free time. Later, Chase invites Zoey to go see a movie with him on campus. Chase plans to give a rose to Zoey, but because she brought her roommates along with her, Chase gets nervous and gets rid of the rose. In Quinn's Date, after Zoey asks Chase to go on a date with him, Chase, while on his bike, falls down, and says yes, ignoring his situation. Moreover, in Little Beach Party, Zoey, explaining genetics to him, says "if we ever got married brown eyes would be dominant and green eyes would be recessive", Chase comically retorts "are you asking me to marry you?" In many episodes, Chase is shown to help Zoey out in her predicaments. In New Roomies, Chase helps to get back at Logan for spying on the Girls' Dorm Lounge with a hidden webcam. In Defending Dustin, Chase notices that Zoey is being overprotective of Dustin and reasons with her and tries to convince her to let up a bit over Dustin. Chase often develops slight insecurities whenever Zoey becomes romantically involved with another person. In The Play, Chase writes a play about a lifeguard that saves and kisses an alien from drowning after a spaceship-wreck. Chase is very excited when Zoey lands the role of the alien because Chase is playing the lifeguard, and will, therefore, get to kiss Zoey. However, Logan interferes with Chase's plan when Logan ends up impressing the play manager with his audition, taking the lifeguard role away from Chase. Chase subsequently becomes noticeably jealous that Logan gets to kiss Zoey, and Chase doesn't, and also the fact that Zoey seems to have a crush on Logan. After the play, when Zoey changes the play and ends up not kissing Logan's character, Chase cheers Zoey on from the back of the audience, happy that Zoey didn't fall for someone of the likes of Logan. Additionally, in School Dance, when Zoey chooses Glen Davis instead of Chase, Chase's whole dance is ruined because he was so determined to get to dance with Zoey, and even berates Glenn when he finds out that Glenn cheated to be able to dance with Zoey. At the end of the episode, Chase was just trying to protect Zoey but not letting her dance with bad people. Zoey admits that although what Chase did was wrong (Chase manipulated Zoey into being able to get matched up with him, without her knowing), it was still sweet. 'Season 2' In Back to PCA, Chase and Zoey meet up again and state that they are glad to be reunited. Episodes with a Chase/Zoey plot or subplot *New Roomies: Logan suggests that Chase should take advantage of Zoey, Nicole, and Dana fighting by spending more time with Zoey. *School Dance: Chase tries to find out the answers to Zoey's survey so he can dance with her. *The Election: Zoey and Chase nominate each other for class president and make a pact to not let the election ruin their friendship. *Bad Girl: Chase helps Zoey and he tells Dustin to stop dating Trisha Kirby. Later, when Trisha dates Chase, Zoey and Chase pretend to date so Trisha will stop dating Chase or Dustin. *Lola Likes Chase: Zoey is clearly jealous of Chase when Lola asks him out. *Spring Break-Up: Chase sends Zoey a text message saying that he loves her. *Surprise: Zoey finally realizes that she must ask Chase if he loves her. *Chase's Girlfriend: Rebecca tells Zoey and Chase to stay away from each other. *The Radio: Chase sells Zoey an old radio his grandfather gave him, not knowing its value. But when Zoey finds out it's worth much more than she bargained for, she plans to return it to him. *Dance Contest: Chase wants to dance with Zoey in the dance contest. *Miss PCA: Chase tries to help Zoey with her dress. *The Curse of PCA: Chase takes care of Zoey when she gets injured. *Goodbye Zoey?: Chase finally tells Zoey that he loves her, indirectly though. This happens through a video chat. *Trading Places: Zoey reveals her feelings for Chase and what she heard on the video chat. *Chasing Zoey: Zoey breaks up with James because she wants to take Chase to the prom. Zoey then kisses Chase when she sees him and Zoey realizes she loves Chase and the reason she broke up with James was that she loved Chase the entire time! Gallery Chase Zoey4 .png Chase Zoey3 .png Chase Zoey2 .png Chase Zoey1 .png ZOEYANDCHASEKISSIN.jpg Chase-s-Grandma-zoey-101-204715 500 375.jpg Chaseandzoey2.JPG Chaseandzoey.PNG Zoey y Chase.PNG References Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Male-Female ships Category:Ships involving Zoey Brooks Category:Ships involving Chase Matthews